Sweet Death
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: Axel's musings on his death. A tad different from the game.


A facebook conversation with a friend inspired this. Well, he really just said, 'sweet death'. So BAM! Hurr it is. I do not own and Im not making money off of this.  
Please review.

* * *

'So this is it, huh?' I thought bitterly staring up at the spiky-haired boy towering over me.  
Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Feels like just a couple days ago I had been fighting with this kid, using him as bait-as a toy. This boy who _took _Roxas away from the Organization-away from _me, _without ever realizing it. It _is _his fault. It's his fault Roxas existed in the first place and why he doesn't anymore. Roxas found out about his own other half and made it a point to seek this boy out. He just pranced off thinking he didn't need to say 'goodbye.'

Maybe it isn't entirely his fault, but I gotta blame somebody, right?

It's kind of ironic. I've been trying to destroy this kid and here I am dying to save him. To save Roxas really. He's been my enemy, the Organization's main interest and I figured if I rid the worlds of him then I'd get my best friend back. My only friend.

I coughed and flinched as the sudden spasms wracked my chest with pain. I felt something thick and warm trying to find its way up my throat. I swallowed it back. His fierce blue eyes pierced mine and I swallowed again. _Hard_. This time because I was nervous. He really did look so much like Roxas. He had the untamed mess of hair and angelic features, but definitely not the attitude. Roxy gave me the look he's giving me once before: wild anger, pity, and maybe a tinge of regret rolled into one Roxy-styled mega glare. Then something in his gaze shifted and his features softened slowly. Two thin brows furrowed and he chewed at his lip to catch the tears sliding over his lips.

No. Roxas' lips.

And _woah, _that's another major difference. This kid cried way too much for his own good, too soft. Roro didn't cry, maybe because he couldn't. Heh, 'Roro'. I remember the first day I saw him and called him that. He punched me in the arm. I closed my eyes and smiled warmly at the thought. Everything was getting all hazy now. too hard to concentrate.

A large hand landed on my chest, I'm guessing where my heart should be, and I appreciated the contact but I sneered at the thought of having a heart. A heart? Yea, right. Finding one of those babies was the whole reason behind a nobodies' existence. It was pretty humorous when one thought about it. Here we nobodies are scouring worlds for a heart and we've nearly all been demolished. Talk about a major misunderstanding.

When I looked up the seriousness in his face commanded my complete and total attention. Sora looked so much like him that it was uncanny, but I knew that it was Roxas looking back at me because for a moment I swore I caught a glimpse of Roxas' face become near-tangible. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It seemed his eyes said, 'I'm sorry.' I caught a sarcastic remark in my throat before it escaped. for some reason I just couldn't find my regular flippant humor. Then I thought, 'Wow. Sure is taking awhile for me to die here.' I guess I found it! Roxas always told me I was negative, but he was one to talk.

Back to the matter at hand though. I'm dying. Slowly. So slowly it doesn't even hurt anymore.

He knows this. We both do.

I mean, if I didn't I'd be pretty stupid.

He asks me something but I can barely hear. I make a weak notion for him to repeat himself.  
"You're...fading away?" he asked timidly, his voice drenched in confusion and sorrow. Did he seriously feel sorry for me? The bad guy who kidnapped his girlfriend to lure him out and kill him. I'd say that's funny but I'm not _feeling _up to it. Get it?

I knew this would be the perfect time to try and console him. Us nobodies have no possible way of feeling emotions but we remember what they were, right? I knew that was wrong, some part of me told me so.  
"Well...that's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that nobodies actually _**HAVE **_beings, right?" I said the last part mostly to myself. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi". That's the girl he liked, right? Hm. "Oh...almost forgot, sorry for what I did to her." I really did feel remorse. I was selfish. Roxas' didn't want to come back anyways.

"When we find her you can tell her that yourself," came a hopeful reply. He sure was optimistic.

I weighed my options.  
"Nah, I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." I laughed. I hated the thought. As for seeing Kairi again? It wasn't as if i could get up anyways.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" He spoke in a timid tone.  
" I wanted to see Roxas." Surprise, surprise. His head cocked in recognition and curiousity. It was beginning to get harder to speak, but I pressed on. "He was...the only one I liked...He made me feel...like I had a heart," I spoke with sincerity. It felt as if though I finally admitted to something that I was holding in. "It's kinda...funny. You make me feel...the same." An epiphany hit me, as well as a wave of pain. I didn't have too much time. I quickly admitted where Kairi was being held prisoner. I urged him to go and with my last bit of strength formed a portal of of Betwixt and Between.

Goodbye, Roxas. And Sora.

Then everything went black.


End file.
